girlfriends for tyler and reid
by chelsealuvscovenant
Summary: Tyler has a crush on a girl called Amelia she goes to lesson with them then an accident happens and then she is ok Amelia falls in love with Tyler and jess falls in love with Reid
1. Chapter 1

i am new to this so i hope you like the story sorry if it is not good like i said i am new to this website and writing stories and by the way i dont own the covenant i only own amelia and her friend jess , enjoy

spencer school started back from a two week break and it was the last 3 months before they all left, they had their plans of where they wanted to go except for amelia kenneth, she just planned to stay in ipswich until she decided of what she wanted to do, she was in her dorm room talking to her best friend and room mate jessica lennon, they were talking about homework when there was a knock on the door.

amelia lazily got off the bed and went to go see who it was, she opend the door to see two familiar faces one tall brown haired boy with hazel eyes that was tired and another boy he was tall blonde and had baby blue eyes "what do you want?" amelia said tiredly and kind of annoyed since they had interupted the two girls doing there homework "were here to kidnap you ameli and your friend jess" reid said smirking amelia just rolled her eyes and didnt bother replying since tyler began to say something "lesson starts soon so lets go since you are in our lesson" tyler said very tired reid probably woke him up and put him to the idea of getting amelia before class amelia clossed the door in there face and was soon reopend to a stunning amelia in the spencer uniform with a hint of makeup with her bag on her shoulder "lets go bye jess cya at nikki's unless i come back sooner" amelia said as she closed the door behind her she started walking to class.

she was in the middle of tyler and reid they walked into class and sat down obvourse a few looks and whispers about amelia with tyler and reid but she didnt care she got out her notes for the lesson they had literature/english amelia was snickering and laughing at what reid was saying about the teacher and tyler just sat their like a third wheel he tried listening in but it was no good so he sat there and sulked amelia looked over at tyler and noticed he was bored out of his mind amelia sqribled on a peice of paper and slided it over the table to him "hey ty u ok" the note said tyler looked over at amelia and smiled "yeah what u two laughing about" tyler slid it over to amelia and she giggled having a kind of word flashback at what they were talking about "we were just laughing at how stupid the teaher looks and he looks like he dosent know a thing about literature" she slided it over to him and he reached to early and touched her hand she slowly pulled her hand away smiling tyler blushed and when she looked away and he stoped himself blushing anymore "do you erm wanna go nickys with us after school" he slid it over and tried not to blush anymore than he already was she turned to him and smiled "yeah sure is it ok if i bring jess" amelia whispered in his ear tyler nodded and then reid sat there smirking at tyler but amelia couldent see reid smirking.

it was the end of english and tyler and amelia had science while reid had some other lesson "bye sugar, cya later baby boy" reid said smirking and walking backwards amelia just gigled and waved "yeah cya later" tyler said before walking with amelia to science.

tyler sat next to amelia and they passed notes to each other the whole lesson then it was lunch her and tyler waited for reid out of whatever lesson he had and they all walked to the cafeateria tyler and reid sat down next to a long blonde haired boy named pogue then he sat next to a dark skinned girl with black hair named kate he had his arm around her then there was a girl with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes her name was sarah and then there was caleb with same length hair as tyler and brown eyes he had his arm around sarah too amelia said bye and walked over too her best friend jess "hey jess did you enjoy class" amelia said nudging her playfully " since when do i have fun in class " jess said rolling her eyes at amelia " true" amelia said and they sat their talking about homework then amelia heard but tried not to be nosy listening to pogue's and tylers conversation " how was science with your girlfriend amelia" pogue said smirking " are you and amelia going out" kate and sarah both said at the same time " no i just have a crush on her thats all" tyler said blushing

kate punched pogue in the arm playfully " be nice to ty" she said smiling then they all turned and looked at amelia laughing and smiling with jess her friend they all had to admit she was very pretty and was perfect for tyler "when u gonna ask her out man" pogue said making evreyone stop looking at amelia and focus on tyler "if u dont ask her out i will beat you to it" reid said playfully evreyone glared at him "what i was joking" reid said quickly saving his own ass from getting beaten by caleb and pouge .

well thats chapter one i hope you enjoyed it i will write the rest soon and post it whenever i get time to.


	2. wrong chapter 2

i am new to this so i hope you like the story sorry if it is not good like i said i am new to this website and writing stories and by the way i dont own the covenant i only own amelia and her friend jess , enjoy

spencer school started back from a two week break and it was the last 3 months before they all left, they had their plans of where they wanted to go except for amelia kenneth, she just planned to stay in ipswich until she decided of what she wanted to do, she was in her dorm room talking to her best friend and room mate jessica lennon, they were talking about homework when there was a knock on the door.

amelia lazily got off the bed and went to go see who it was, she opend the door to see two familiar faces one tall brown haired boy with hazel eyes that was tired and another boy he was tall blonde and had baby blue eyes "what do you want?" amelia said tiredly and kind of annoyed since they had interupted the two girls doing there homework "were here to kidnap you ameli and your friend jess" reid said smirking amelia just rolled her eyes and didnt bother replying since tyler began to say something "lesson starts soon so lets go since you are in our lesson" tyler said very tired reid probably woke him up and put him to the idea of getting amelia before class amelia clossed the door in there face and was soon reopend to a stunning amelia in the spencer uniform with a hint of makeup with her bag on her shoulder "lets go bye jess cya at nikki's unless i come back sooner" amelia said as she closed the door behind her she started walking to class.

she was in the middle of tyler and reid they walked into class and sat down obvourse a few looks and whispers about amelia with tyler and reid but she didnt care she got out her notes for the lesson they had literature/english amelia was snickering and laughing at what reid was saying about the teacher and tyler just sat their like a third wheel he tried listening in but it was no good so he sat there and sulked amelia looked over at tyler and noticed he was bored out of his mind amelia sqribled on a peice of paper and slided it over the table to him "hey ty u ok" the note said tyler looked over at amelia and smiled "yeah what u two laughing about" tyler slid it over to amelia and she giggled having a kind of word flashback at what they were talking about "we were just laughing at how stupid the teaher looks and he looks like he dosent know a thing about literature" she slided it over to him and he reached to early and touched her hand she slowly pulled her hand away smiling tyler blushed and when she looked away and he stoped himself blushing anymore "do you erm wanna go nickys with us after school" he slid it over and tried not to blush anymore than he already was she turned to him and smiled "yeah sure is it ok if i bring jess" amelia whispered in his ear tyler nodded and then reid sat there smirking at tyler but amelia couldent see reid smirking.

it was the end of english and tyler and amelia had science while reid had some other lesson "bye sugar, cya later baby boy" reid said smirking and walking backwards amelia just gigled and waved "yeah cya later" tyler said before walking with amelia to science.

tyler sat next to amelia and they passed notes to each other the whole lesson then it was lunch her and tyler waited for reid out of whatever lesson he had and they all walked to the cafeateria tyler and reid sat down next to a long blonde haired boy named pogue then he sat next to a dark skinned girl with black hair named kate he had his arm around her then there was a girl with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes her name was sarah and then there was caleb with same length hair as tyler and brown eyes he had his arm around sarah too amelia said bye and walked over too her best friend jess "hey jess did you enjoy class" amelia said nudging her playfully " since when do i have fun in class " jess said rolling her eyes at amelia " true" amelia said and they sat their talking about homework then amelia heard but tried not to be nosy listening to pogue's and tylers conversation " how was science with your girlfriend amelia" pogue said smirking " are you and amelia going out" kate and sarah both said at the same time " no i just have a crush on her thats all" tyler said blushing

kate punched pogue in the arm playfully " be nice to ty" she said smiling then they all turned and looked at amelia laughing and smiling with jess her friend they all had to admit she was very pretty and was perfect for tyler "when u gonna ask her out man" pogue said making evreyone stop looking at amelia and focus on tyler "if u dont ask her out i will beat you to it" reid said playfully evreyone glared at him "what i was joking" reid said quickly saving his own ass from getting beaten by caleb and pouge .

well thats chapter one i hope you enjoyed it i will write the rest soon and post it whenever i get time to.


	3. Chapter 3

im back so finally to find out if amelia lives or dies and please review it will help me out a bit and give me faith to keep writing stories

then it all went quiet ...

tyler grabed a chair and sat by amelia holding her hand and then his eyes went back to there beautiful hazel brown he put his head on her arm and started to sob then suddenly amelia's eyes opened and she sat up and took a deep breath in and soon realized where she was her wounds healed because of tyler when she sat up and breathed in he hugged her tighly wiping away his tears she hugged him back and was smiling "i love you amelia i always have ever since u started hanging around with me and reid in lessons i just knew that i loved you your pretty eyes and hair i will always love you" amelia blushed and kept smiling " i love you too ty i have for a while now but i have never been able to tell you how i feel" they broke from the hug and tyler helped amelia off the operating table the doctors heard voices and were shocked to see amelia alive and well she got changed and tyler was waiting for her outside her room

they walked to the waiting room together and evreyone smiled and rushed over to hug her she was so happy to see them "amel im so happy your ok" said jess hugging her first "yeah we thought u were gone for good" said sarah and kate together "you scared us there for a while ameil " said pogue chuckling and gave her a hug "glad your ok" caleb said hugging her with pogue then reid came over "glad ur okay ameil" said reid hugging her so they were there for a while group hugging then evreyone let go and left the hospital reid had his arm around jess's shoulder, tyler and amelia holding hands, caleb and sarah holding hands and finnally pogue had his arm around kates shoulder they all walked back to the dorms and the boys kissed there girls goodbye and then they went back to there dorms to hang out and wait for tomorow to come

well thats it i hope you enjoyed this i definetley had fun writing it when i wrote it in my book at home it was short probably 8 pages short with no detail really so i thought i would add some in to make this story better i am new to this hole writing stories and stuff so sorry that its a bit bad so please review and faviourite and follow and all that :)


	4. correct Chapter 2

hey welcome back i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 because here come's chapter 2

(after dinner reid and amelia have maths together)

"hey ameli lets go we have maths" reid said sloping an arm around her shoulder amelia sighed "cya jess come on then reid and since when did you care about going to lessons" amelia said in shock that he wanted to go to a lesson "well if its a lesson with you then i dont mind at all" reid said smiling at amelia "well me and jess are going to nikki's after school you gonna be there" amelia said as they walked to class and sat together reid slumped down onto the chair and floped over the table amelia just sat down next to him sighing at his lazyness "yeah i will be at the pool tables with baby boy beating aron and his pathetic friends " amelia smiled at reid because he called tyler baby boy and she fount it so cute " why do you call ty baby boy" she giggled and reid turned to her " well it suits him alot dont you think and he has like a major thing about you yaknow" amelia blushed at reid hearing that tyler liked her " y-you mean like he has a crush on me" amelia said blushing more at the thought " yeah but shit i shouldent of told you he is gonna kill me now" reid said rubbing the back of his neck

" why would ty be annoyed at his friend that helped him date his crush?" amelia said looking at him " you like him back?" reid said looking shocked but happy "yeah obvcourse i do did u not ever notice the way i light up when im with him" amelia said smiling "i thought that was because of my charm" reid said smirking amelia laughed " save that for jess she has a major thing for you like tyler does for me" reid laughed and blushed he always thought jess was a sweet and pretty girl and he was always intrested in her " well i guess me and you are going on a double date you and baby boy and me and jess" reid said proudly and happy

(maths ended)

amelia rushed over to her dorm room and walked in " hey jess put on some makeup and get changed into something lovely" amelia said going straight towards the shower so she would look nice " why amel i was gonna stay tonight and rest" jess said looking at the bathroom door that amelia went in "well the you are gonna miss a date with reid then" amelia said after walking out the shower and trying to find something to wear " w-what im going on a date with reid why,how, what did you do?" jess said looking at her " me and tyler are gonna double date you and reid turns out i like tyler and he likes me and you like reid and he really likes you too" amelia said grabbing something and going into the bathroom to get changed she came out dressed in a black tank top with a thin white cardigan and was wearing skinny blue jeans with black peep-toe low heeled high heels then she put on some mascara and eye liner then a bit of eye shadow and butterfly earings she looked stunning then jessica got ready she changed into a white summery cocktail dress with blue peep toe high heels and the same makeup amelia was wearing then she put on some hoops for earings they both looked great then there was a knock at the door amelia opend it to be disapointed on who was on the other side " hi there laidies are we all going somewhere fancy tonight" aron said smiling amelia just walked past him with jessica and closed the door and they started walking off towards the car park amelia was driving she had a white convertible and black leather seats it was a beautiful car once they got there reid and tyler were at the pool tables waiting for aron and his gang to show up so they sat down with the rest of the group sarah,caleb,pogue,kate " you two look amazing " kate said and sarah and the boys nodded in agreement

" we are on a double date with ty and reid" amelia said looking over at the two boys that were headed this way " you look beautiful ameli" tyler said smiling "thanks ty you look good too" she said and gave him a hug he blushed " hey reid" jess said still sitting reid pulled her out of her chair and wraped his hands around her waist " hey there babe" jessica giggled and then her and reid started daning the were rubbing up each other and all sorts amelia just sat down with tyler holding his hand ( minutes later) aron walked in with his little gang and reid and tyler both headed towards the pool tables jessica and amelia just decided to dance then they got tired "lets go amel" jess said and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the pool tables jess hugged reid and gave him a kiss on the lips and amelia gave tyler a hug and a pek on the cheeck jess and amelia walked through the crowd and were about to leave when someone tugged amelia's arm she turned around and saw it was aron " hey why dont me and you dance or someate" he said smiling " no thanks aron im leaving" she turned around and he pulled he wrist again " come on and dance with me" aron said a bit more demanding this time and then slaped her ass, she pulled him off her wrist and slapped him around the face

" i said no now fuck off" amelia said angry aron turned to her "your just a bitch who cant obey orders " he said and pushed her very hard so she fell onto a table with bottles on amelia just layed there too scared to move she felt pain in her chest was there a bruise she thought quickly tyler got to her side and carried her bridal stlye to his car with reid and jess trailing behind and leaving a guilty looking aron in niki's they rushed to the hospital and amelia was instantly took away to the theatre to be operated on then behind was a teared up tyler and reid was holding jess so she wouldnt cry and tried to suport his best friend soon kate, sarah, pogue and caleb were all there to suport each other all they hoped for was for amelia to be ok in the theatre/operating room "doctor she wont make it her heart is slowing down" they all looked at the girl "quickly dotor what should we do" "beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" tyler quickly got in there and felt a part of him die as he saw the moniter's flat line "im sorry we tried the best we could" they all left to give him a moment and tylers eyes went from hazel to black as he used his power on amelia "please amelia dont die on me not now" then it all went quiet...

sorry for the cliff hanger it was cool okay i hope you enjoyed chapter two btw please review and tell me what you think and tell me if i should write more stories and also carry on with this one it would help alot


	5. a note pleaz read it

hey if your reading this its because i realized im an idiot and u cant type a comment on it or whatever it is anyway erm if anyone is reading this and is kind enough to mesage me on this please to know how to sort my story out and what i can write my story on cause at the moment im having to settle with word pad it sucks but it works most of the time so can anyone please message me and give me a hint to sort out my shity so called sorry and also message me if you think it is good because i could do with knowing if my story is good so i can write more maybe ok well i think ive cleared everything ok byee :P


End file.
